


Sugar Daddy

by Reasons-Im-going-to-Hell (SophieDoodles)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Daddy, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieDoodles/pseuds/Reasons-Im-going-to-Hell
Summary: Yuuri left alone all day gets a very good bad idea!





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to the Yuuri!!! on Ice fandom!

Viktor Nikiforov is known in the skating world to enjoy surprising people.  He loves to spoil his friends and family and surprises are a natural part of that.  

 

Yuuri Katsuki is not known for surprises.  In fact, if asked, most of his friends would say he was generally anti surprises.  What few people know is that he loves to surprise Viktor.  Most particularly in the bedroom.  Something about his amazing ability to blush and innocent face makes people believe he would be shy in showing his affection physically.  The truth is very much the opposite when behind closed doors.  A trait that Viktor enjoys. Very much.

 

Yuuri had spent most of his rest day pottering around Viktor’s flat,  _ their _ flat. Preparing dinner to be warmed up when Viktor got home, walking Makka and doing laundry.  He was now lounging on the couch absentmindedly watching daytime tv.  A familiar phrase caught his attention and a smile grew as he remembered when he had heard it last.

 

The thought stayed with him for the rest of the afternoon until he received a message from Viktor saying he would be home in about an hour.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was rushing through the rapidly darkening streets of St Petersburg towards home and Yuuri.  The meetings had gone really well but he was still irritated that he had spent all of his, and Yuuri’s, rest day away from the flat and his husband.

 

Coming through the door of the flat he was surprised that neither Yuuri or Makka had greeted him but then his eye was caught by a piece of paper tacked to the wall.

 

Now Hiring!!

 

Puzzled he slowly shed his thick winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves, dumping his man bag on the floor. Toeing off his shoes he began to follow the arrows which were guiding him towards the bedroom.  Poking his head into the living room as he passed he saw Makka fast asleep on his bed and no sign of Yuuri.  Another note caught his eye as he passed the bathroom.

 

Positions available:

 

Sugar Daddy

 

Raising an eyebrow and trying to smother a smirk Viktor walked the rest of the way to the bedroom.  On the door there was another note, this time folded.  Taking it from the door he unfolded it as he pushed the door open.

 

Apply within

 

Looking up from the note he froze as he took in the sight before him.

 

Yuuri was kneeling on the bed with his ass in the air facing the door.  One hand supporting him on the bed while the other lazily stroked himself. His head turned when the door opened.

 

“Mr Nikiforov I’m glad you could make it” he said huskily.

 

The note fluttered to the floor as Viktor swallowed.  He moved slowly into the room and shut the door, hand moving to the buttons of his shirt before tossing it aside as he approached the bed, eyes never leaving the beautiful scene before him.

 

“As you can see this is an assessment interview” Yuuri purred.

 

“I see so” was Viktors almost strangled reply.  He swallowed again as he unzipped his pants, stepped out of them and his socks. Standing by the bed in his briefs he looked again at Yuuri, making eye contact he ran his fingers over the bulge in his briefs before moving onto the bed behind Yuuri.

 

Trailing his fingers over Yuuri’s back to his ass and then over his puckered entrance.

 

“You have been busy today Yuuri” whispers Viktor. Yuuri shivered at the touch. Leaning over he kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck then down over his spine, fingers trailing over his skin. His kisses sometimes hot and wet and other times just a brush of his lips moving down Yuuri’s back then to each ass cheek.  Running his nose down the gap to lick at his balls and perinium before finally licking his hole. 

 

Yuuri stifled a moan at the feel of Viktors hot mouth against his hole, face pressed between his cheeks, hands holding them apart to give him better access. 

 

The sounds seemed to fill the quiet bedroom, the lapping of Viktors tongue, the gasps and moans from Yuuri and then a deep sigh of pleasure as Viktor moved his mouth to bite Yuuri’s ass.

 

Moving closer to Yuuri, Viktor grabbed his hips and pulled them back to rub against his still clothed erection, humping and thrusting between the cheeks.

 

“Is this what you wanted Yuuri? Mmm?” Viktor whispered harshly as he moved, leaning down to kiss and nip his back.  One hand moved from its place on Yuuri’s hip to stroke his chest and then down, fingers teasing the skin of Yuuri’s groin but carefully avoiding his cock.

 

“Yes” gasped Yuuri as he pushed back against Viktor.  The teasing soon became too much and he lifted a hand from the bed and roughly pushed Viktors hand to his hard on groaning as their fingers, tangled together, brushed the heated flesh.

 

Viktor chuckled against Yuuri’s back and then wrapped his fingers firmly around him, stroking slowly as he rubbed himself against Yuuri’s ass.  Moving away slightly Viktor slipped his other hand from Yuuri’s hip, over his ass and down his crack.  Grabbing the lube from beside Yuuri on the bed he slathered his hand with it. One finger pushed firmly against his entrance and slipped easily inside causing them both to moan.  A second finger quickly followed the first and gently curled. The third finger brushed against Yuuri’s prostate causing his hips to thrust forward.  Viktor slowly stroked Yuuri’s cock as he thrust his fingers into him only brushing against his prostate every other thrust.  When Yuuri tried to increase the pace Viktor slackened his grip causing Yuuri to groan in frustration and try to push back on the fingers inside him.

 

“More” Yuuri growled, his head hanging low his body supported on his forearms.

 

“Soon my Yuuri” purred Viktor in response enjoying watching his husband come undone by his hand.

 

Sweat glistened on Yuuri’s back as Viktor slowly worked him, increasing the speed slowly.  Adjusting the depth of his fingers thrusts to hit that spot each time more and more firmly.  Yuuri’s breaths came in pants and his arms collapsed under him pushing his ass even further into the air.  With a twist of Viktors wrist Yuuri came shouting Viktors name and a garbled mix of Japanese, English, and Russian.

 

Yuuri’s body shook, knees weak and he fell sideways onto the bed slipping from Viktors grasp and pulling the fingers from his ass as he fell.

 

Viktor only let him rest for a moment before hauling him back to all fours.

“I’m not finished with you yet Yuuri” Viktor whispered as he moved off the bed to remove his briefs.

 

Grabbing the lube from the bed he moved back behind Yuuri.

 

“I’m not sure if you should be rewarded for such a beautiful surprise and display or punished for suggesting I am so old.” Viktor said conversationally as he rubbed lube over himself and Yuuri’s entrance. “Which do you think Dorogoy?”

 

Yuuri turned his head to look and whimpered at the sight of Viktor lining himself up.  His chest was flushed with arousal and he was looking down as he worked the lube over his length. Viktor looked up at the sound. “Well Kotenok? Do you deserve punishment or reward?” When no answer came Viktors hand slapped down quickly on Yuuri’s up turned ass cheek.

 

“Please” Yuuri gasped.  

 

Viktor smiled, “I’ll look after you Dorogoy.” Rubbing the red handprint on Yuuri’s ass he pushed his cock into him.  He stilled, waiting for Yuuri’s muscles to relax, his hands ran over Yuuri’s back, chest and stomach, trailing his fingers closer to Yuuri’s slowly hardening cock.

 

Viktor slowly withdrew, pushing back in quickly, repeating the motion, slowly building the speed until he was thrusting into Yuuri with quick sharp snaps of his hips and withdrawing with a slow drag. Each thrust causing Yuuri to moan and each withdrawal had him whimpering.  With one final snap of his hips Viktor bent down to kiss Yuuri’s back and run his hands over his chest.  He stilled completely, breathing heavily into Yuuri’s ear while his long fingers ran up Yuuri’s length to rub the precum over his tip.

 

“Do you still think I’m old Kotenok?” Viktor purred.

 

Yuuri whimpered, pushing his hips back into Viktor, trying to find the friction he craved.

 

“Viktor” He begged when there was still no movement.

 

“Hmmm you want more my Yuuri?” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s back before once again withdrawing to thrust back in.  This time the pace was fast and hard with Viktors fingers gripping Yuuri’s hips tightly and his cock hitting Yuuri’s prostate with each thrust. The closer Viktor came to his release the wilder his thrusts became until he shouted, “come with me Dorogoy,” gave a jerk of his hips, pushing his cock hard against Yuuri’s prostate before coming in spasms.

 

Yuuri groaned at the feeling, reached down and with a couple of strokes was coming over the sheets below him with Victor's name on his lips.  Both froze as their pleasure rippled over them and then, as one, collapsed sideways on the bed panting and sighing.

 

Viktor rubbed circles over Yuuri’s back as they lay coming back to reality, his slowly softening cock still buried in Yuuri twitching with aftershocks and feeling each of Yuuri’s.  Pulling Yuuri’s back to his chest he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his nose into the hair on Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Did I pass my interview my love?” Viktor asked with a smile.

 

Yuuri chuckled breathlessly “always”

 

Slowly Viktor withdrew and with a kiss to Yuuri’s hair went and ran a bath, carrying Yuuri to it when it was ready.  Sitting Yuuri between his legs Viktor carefully washed himself and then Yuuri before pulling him to rest against his chest.

 

“Did you enjoy your surprise?” Yuuri asked a little while later while he played with Viktors fingers in the bath water

 

“Oh yes my Yuuri” Viktor chuckled, “though I thought we had already discussed this and I am not old enough to be a Sugar Daddy”

 

Yuuri laughed, “Yes but I was watching TV and it was mentioned which reminded me of the conversation I had with Phitchit.”

 

 

> _ “Wow, Yuuri it looks amazing! You looking forward to being pampered by your Sugar Daddy?” Phitchit’s happy voice came through the laptop.   _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Yuuri chuckled, “Phitchit you know Viktor is not that much older than me.  He can’t be my Sugar Daddy.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Phitchit waved a hand as if to brush the comment aside. “But he is rich and loves to spoil you!” he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Yurri rolled his eyes “Oh yes Phitchit that’s exactly why I’m with Viktor!” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The skype conversation had deteriorated from there with Phitchit making more and more outrageous suggestions just to see Yuuri blush. It finally ended when Viktor had come home with their food.  Yurri could still hear the loud laugh Viktor had given when Phitchit cheekily signed off with good wishes to Yuuri’s Sugar Daddy. _

 

“Ah yes I must remember to thank Phitchit next time we talk” Viktor said as he helped Yuuri out of the bath.  

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should apologise to someone somewhere but you know what?! Sorry not sorry! :D Also Nik this is all your fault! :P Thanks to Sky (who hopefully knows who she is) for being a sounding board.


End file.
